House of Wolves
by bloodyriot
Summary: Virginia finally has her baby, but something is terribly wrong. Read more to follow Virginia and Wolf's journey in the kingdom of Red Riding Hood to break yet another curse. Inspired by : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / 10th Kingdom # Sequel


At Chez Wolf, this was a typical day for the engaged owners. The rather scruffy looking young man would chase after his fiancee, scolding her for waitressing. Add fire to fire and you got a very entertaining show for those in attendance.

"_Virginia!_ " he whined, nearly howling. "You're not supposed to be working! It's bad for my little cub! _Please_ sit down already!" He ducked around tables, catching up to her.

Virginia, a petite woman with her dark brown hair cropped short, whirled around to glare at her fiance with fiery doe eyes. He immediately took a step back. His eyes flashed golden briefly, only noticed by them, then back to their dark gray.

Virginia Lewis already was a force to be reckoned with, but when you added over nine months of pregnancy to the mix, she gave herself a safety ratio of at _least_ one hundred miles away.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do!" she exclaimed. "You know _nothing_ about having to sit around bored for nearly a year in New York City! That is not normal! And it's _bad_ enough that he is as restless as you are, but _noooo_, he also, wait for it, has to have the appetite of a rabid _wolf_!"

He gasped theatrically, hoping she would take it back. She was well aware of how sensitive he was to wolf prejudice. She looked comical, however, to those her wrath wasn't directed at. In one hand, she had expertly balanced a tray of steaming steaks and the other was cradled under her heavily protruding stomach. With an indignant huff, she turned back to the table waiting for their food.

"I'm sorry for the wait," she apologized to the small trio sitting there. "Here are your steaks, medium rare. Would you like anything else?" They looked taken aback at being addressed to after that spectacle, but finally answered after a moment.

"I've looked this menu up and down, over and over, but I can't find your salad section. What kind do you serve here?" the woman asked.

Wolf cut in angrily, "_Salad? _You want a _salad_?"

"Y-yes," she replied meekly.

"Why would we _serve_ something as weak and quite frankly, disgusting as a _salad_? You have a perfectly made, prime and juicy..." He trailed off, salivating at the steak. She waited fearfully, hoping he wasn't going to attack her. "You know what?" he exclaimed. "_You_ do not deserve this masterful masterpiece of meat!" And with that, he promptly yanked the steak from her plate and tore into it with his sharp teeth, clearing enjoying it more than she would have. In a matter of seconds, it had disappeared down his gullet messily, juice trailing down his chin onto his formerly starch white shirt.

"Wolf! I can't believe you-" She began to apologize profusely for Wolf's behavior, rattling off deals and bargains. Then she stopped abruptly, her blue eyes widening.

"Virginia, there was no need to throw that man's drink at me," he stated, toeing at the puddle with a black shoe. The man raised an eyebrow, both of them staring at the still full glass. "Wait a minute."

"My water just broke." She was eerily calm.

"Huff puff! I'll just-let me-I-" She let loose a shrill scream, holding her stomach. "_Wolf!_"

He had sprinted past a waiter and into the cafe area outside, hopping the metal rail into the streets. Cars swerved past him with retorting honks and rude words or gestures. He whistled with two fingers, hailing a taxi quickly.

"Can I help you?" the driver quipped sarcastically, with a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

"Huff puff, my wife's, well technically my fiancee's, water just broke! You gotta help me!"

"_Wolf!_" she yelled again, loud enough to be heard over the city.

"That her?" he questioned, jerking a thumb her way. He nodded rapidly. "You should probably get her, yeah?" Wolf's eyes grew wider and he muttered under his breath, running back for his screaming Virginia.

He picked her up and ran back to the taxi in the blink of an eye, shoving her in the backseat.

"Took you long enough, pal. Meter's running." Wolf slammed the door and yanked a few bills out of his pocket to toss at the man. "Go!"

The driver's gaze volleyed back and forth between the screaming young woman and the hysterical almost-husband. With a shrug, he sped off toward the nearest hospital. Wolf's decision caught up with a minute later, and he began to run after the taxi. Quickly realizing he wouldn't catch them in time, he dove into a nearby taxi that had just opened its doors and told the driver to follow them, throwing more money at him for emphasis. The former riders, an elderly couple, were left standing outside of a richly decorated apartment building and their fancy clothing was covered in dirty puddle water from the taxi.


End file.
